Replication
The ability to replicate oneself, others and/or objects. Not to be confused with Quantity Manipulation. Also Called *Bio-Fission *Cloning *Copying *Duplication *Form Duplication *Multi-Body *Multiplicity *Multiplication *Self-Duplication *Self-Replication Capabilities User can instantly and perfectly replicate themselves and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times, while usually being able to recombine the clones. Most users have both of these abilities (if subconsciously), copying their clothes/equipment along with their body. Original target will normally be able to maintain control over all copies. In case of living/sentient clones, mental/physical properties are exactly the same as the original one's, although each copy will have different experiences and may gain independent personalities over time. Applications *Decoy Creation **Substitution Creation *Duplication Absorption *Enhanced Forgery *Hive Mind *Inorganic Duplication *Partial Replication Techniques *Collective Intelligence *Collective Memory *Collective Strength *Replication Combat *Replication Empowerment *Replication Regeneration *Replication Sense Variations *'Anatomical Duplication': Allows a limb to be duplicated. However it does require either: **Anatomical Liberation to allow a limb to be remove and willing to have it destroyed to allow duplication to occur. **Regenerative Healing Factor to replace a lost limb. *'Bilocation', also called Colocation or Multilocation: The ability for the body to appear as though in two places at once, one of a few ways. The first is most common; the body temporarily replicates the psyche or "soul-self", and the replicated soul-self (maybe numerous at a time) wanders autonomously until it is recalled (it may be projected to another location; perhaps even the Astral Realm). The second means is by psychic light refraction, so one appears to be in places that one obviously is not (similar to a three-way mirror, but possible with more than three "selves"). These selves move according to the user’s will (or his motions). **The user often (in fact, almost always) has a sensory, telepathic and empathic rapport with the bilocated selves and can thus detect them, suggest actions and recall them at will (they can often even use the user’s abilities; but he can’t actually mentally control those bilocated selves other than recalling them). ***Note: The user often also has a Spatial Sense, to perceive where they project their bilocated selves. ***Note: This is not the same as Replication or Astral Projection; if the user dies while this ability in use, the projected self (if it is a solidified replicate of the user’s psyche) does not disappear; as it is a solidified division of the user’s psyche, it could continue the user’s life as though it were the user (with all his thoughts, memories and mannerisms). *'Catoptric Replication': The ability to make duplicates of oneself out of reflective surfaces, such as water or mirror. *'Consumptive Cloning': The ability to replicate oneself via eating. *'Doppelgänger Summoning': The user can only replicate others. One with this ability looks at/imagines an existing subject, and then psionically creates a genetic clone of them. The user may, upon creating this new body, do one of several things (only one; it depends on the user’s genetics). The user may move his spirit into this new body, leaving his old body inert until he returns to it; he may psychically control the body; or he may use it to do damage to, which in turn hurts the subject it is meant to look like (similar to the ability Psychic Voodoo). **Sometimes, however, the doppelgänger that is produced will have a telepathic/empathic rapport with the user, and will follow any commands the user gives, or the like. *'Demi-cellular Division': This form of replication results in the affected subject "splitting", much like a cell, into physical organic clones indefinitely depending on available resources. This form generally causes all clones to lack a autonomous intelligence, instead being a unit in a collective "hivemind", each clone being just one "cell" of a unified consciousness (usually that of the subject). This form benefits because if the "original" subject dies, a clone can take their place as the central point of the hivemind making the subject technically immortal as long as there is sufficient copies to take their place. If a clone is separated from the the hivemind then it can work with the autonomy and intelligence of an average human, acting as just a simple clone. This form of replications downsides dwell in the fact that the clones only possess the strength of the original and thus is only effective on a large scale (ex. army size), and the clones, being solid organic matter, cannot be made to just vanished, but can only be made to be reabsorbed. *'Elemental Cloning': The ability to make duplicates of oneself out of the elements (fire, water, ice, sand, etc.). *'Empathic Replication', also called Empathic Duplication or Empathic Copying: The ability to replicate oneself, but only by manifesting one’s emotions as separate entities. One will have a replicate exemplifying every emotion that one is capable of experiencing (or sometimes only every emotion one can think of at the time). These mental projections are then solidified and can move and act of their own volition (and will often have exaggerated attitudes based on the emotion they exemplify). They maintain a telepathic/empathic rapport with the user, as replicates often do, but they must be recalled by touch. **When one uses this ability, it either traps the user in the emotion he was feeling when he used the ability (permanently happy, sad, angry, etc.) or it will drain the user of all emotion, until all of the replicates he produced are recalled. If a replicate is killed, the user is then (often permanently) rendered incapable of feeling whatever emotion that replicate represented. ***Note: This ability also automatically renders both the user and the replicates immune to emotional tampering (immunity to Psychic Intimidation, Empathic Projection, Pathokinesis, and the like) until all of the produced replicates are psionically recalled to the user’s root body. *'Enhanced Cloning', also called Superior Cloning: The ability to create clones/copies with powers greater than their originals. *'Kinetic Replication', also called Kinetic Copying: The ability to use the effects of motion and force to replicate oneself. One with this ability simply moves fast enough, or gets hit by non-lethal force, and the kinetic energy from the momentum creates a cast of the user. The user then psionically solidifies and animates the cast, so they can move of their own volition. Sometimes this replication can be induced by any extreme impact (so replicates are literally knocked out of the root body), or by the snap of a finger, the stamp of a foot, etc. Sometimes the replicates can just “walk out of” the root body. *'Organic Cloning': The ability to make duplicates of oneself out of organic matter (flesh, blood, plants, etc.). *'Possessive Replication': The ability to replicate bodies after possessing them. *'Regenerative Replication': The ability to regenerate body parts into clones. *'Resurrection Replication': The ability to replicate oneself after being resurrected. *'Self-Spawn', also called Conversion: The ability to replicate oneself by turning others into oneself. *'Shrinking Replication': The ability to create smaller clones of oneself. *'Speed Replication', also called Speed Copying: The ability to use the effects of Superhuman Speed to replicate oneself. *'Temporal Duplication' or Temporal Replication: The ability to project differently-aged versions of oneself with one’s consciousness, or to summon them from the timeline. The user of the ability could summon past versions of oneself (called Yesterscaping) or future versions of oneself (called Yonderscaping). One with this ability could create multiple versions of oneself from one point in time, but they cannot create a version of themselves from a time they will not live up to (if the user would only live to be fifty years old, for example, then said user could not project a version of himself that was fifty-one years old or older). **In order to summon past/future selves, one must psychically replicate the older/younger self or selves and then summon them (an almost-instantaneous process); although this is often automatic, it can be skipped in the process, but that would in turn do extreme damage to the time stream. *'Thread Cloning' *'Varied Replication' *'Yin-Yang Duplication', also called Yin/Yang Duplication, Positive-Negative Duplication, Positive-Negative Division or Duality Division: The psionic ability to duplicate oneself, but only by dividing the negative/positive sides of one’s “inner self” into separate entities. The user does not keep all of their traits in each duplicate; one is entirely positive (they may represent the good side, or just the side made up of positive energy) and the other is entirely negative (they may represent the dark side, or just the side made up of negative energy). **The positive and negative sides are technically both replicates; the true “root” self is when the two are together; the positive side projects positive energy (or they may have a passive, non-aggressive ability like Empathy), while the negative side projects negative energy (or they may have a harmful, aggressive ability like a Sonic Scream). Associations *Absorbing Replication *Biological Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Multi-Shapeshifting *Omnireplication *Quantity Manipulation *Replication Teleportation Limitations *May be limited to replicating oneself, others or objects. *May have to stay in close proximity to the user. *There may be a limit to the number of replicates user can have at a time. *Replicates may have individual thought/personalities that may go cross-purpose to the original. **Replicates that exist for a long time and/or are away from their creator may be especially prone to this. *Infection or damage to a copy may return to the user upon assimilation. *Concentration may be required to maintain copies. *Pain or struggle to the original may cause the copies to become distressed as well. *If there are problems with the copying process, then the duplicates may have physical or mental setbacks. *Users may require a certain amount of energy or stamina to maintain their clones and once they run out, the duplicates may disappear. *If a duplicate dies or becomes injured, the pain may be inflicted on the original. *Dismissing a replicate may be a hard or complicated process, some may stay until they run out of energy or are destroyed. *May be clearly fake, with a pixel sort of look or another obvious difference. *Replicates may be temporary. *Keeping the clones in existence may drain energy from the user. *The characteristics and condition of the clone(s), when generated, may be the same as the original i.e. if the original is in a weakened state, has any injuries, curses, etc., then the same will be true of the clone(s). *Certain elements/things may be unclonable, may be cloned in an inferior state, unable to be used to the same extent as the original, unable to substitute for the original etc., e.g. legendary/mythical/unique abilities, creatures, items, powers, tools, weapons. *The clone(s) may depend upon the consciousness, condition, and/or life of the original, i.e. if the original loses consciousness, takes too much damage, dies etc., then the clone(s) will dissipate. *May be involuntary and/or trickered by certain actions/emotions/etc. Known Users See Also: Self-Duplication. Comics/Cartoons Video Games Films Known Objects *Black Kryptonite (Superman franchise) *Triplace (Sidekicks) *Ring of the Nine Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown) *Ring of Catsumi (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Foo-Plication Charm (Yin Yang Yo) *Banach-Tarski Dupla-Shrinker (Futurama) *Double Cherry (Super Mario) *Copy Machine (Gravity Falls) *Moon Rings (Mako Mermaids) *The Swapper Gun (The Swapper) *The Hamper of Gwyddno Garanhir (Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britian); Celtic Legend *Ghost Lanterns (Hero 108) *Everywhere Man's device (The Batman) Known Locations * Mirror Pool (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Gallery Naruto Shadow Clones.PNG|Naruto (Naruto) can make hundreds of clones with his signature technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Shadow Clone Technique. File:Rinbo_Hangoku.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Limbo: Border Jail to generate an invisible shadow duplicate of himself. Zetsu_Parasite_Clone.png|White Zetsu (Naruto) uses Parasite Clone to biologically produce clones of himself able to communicate and control remotely and they are never dispelled. Cathy Mora 01.jpg|Catherine Mora (Marvel) using bilocation. Penny Sky High.jpg|Penny (Sky High) duplicates herself. Echo Echo Dupilicates.jpg|The Echo Echo (Ben 10) duplicates. Z duplicated.jpg|Z (Power Rangers SPD) duplicated. kortopi.jpg|When Kortopi (Hunter x Hunter) touches an object with his left hand, his nen ability allows him to make an exact replica of that object with his right hand. Eathes.jpg|Eathes (Black Cat) can duplicate himself into anyone else, including their mind and memories. Cloning_in_418.JPG|Eli (Heroes) and his clones Capturabbb.PNG|Dani (Los Protegidos) can create five of himself. BM_Replication.jpg|BM (Bio-Meat: Nectar) are able to replicate after consuming enough mass. Edgebonoutoosis.gif|Alex (Wizards of Waverly Place) uses the Edgebonoutoosis spell to duplicate herself. Doble Clutch.png|Nico Robin (One Piece) using Hana Hana no Mi can sprouts a copy of her whole body anywhere she likes it, be it on her opponent's body or on land. She can also sprout extra limbs on these duplicated bodies to use some attacks more effectively. ditto.jpg|Ditto (Gen 13) Vexen Days.png|Vexen (Kingdom Hearts series) was able to create an imperfect replica of Riku, a skill he implements when fighting Sora. Briar.jpg|Briar (Fairy Tail) can use her Clone Magic to replicate herself with different personalities. Replicated Mario Double Cherry side-effects.jpg|Mario (Super Mario) and his friends can replicate themselves after eating a Double Cherry Power-up. Wego.PNG|Wego Twins (Kim Possible) 344dupe.jpg|Experiment 344 "Dupe" (Lilo & Stitch) File:Every-Witch-Way-Jax-duplication-spell.gif|Jax Novoa (Every Witch Way) casts a duplication spell. Beerus multiform.png|Beerus (Dragon Ball) creates twelve duplicates of himself to attack Goku. Poison_Tea_H.png|Poison Tea (Valkyrie Crusade) can create doppelgangers. 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) typically uses this ability for distraction. Via Sun.png|Sun Wukong's (RWBY) Semblance, Via Sun, allows him to create clones of himself for aid in combat. Ring of Catsumi.png|Ring of Catsumi (Xiaolin Chronicles) Discord clones.png|Discord (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) create three duplicate judges of himself Starlight_Glimmer_duplicates_herself_S6E21.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) Mysteron.jpg|Mysterons (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons/Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet) posses the ability to recreate an exact likeness of an object or person. But first, they must destroy the original. Kamen Rider OOO.png|Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider OOO) can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade. All_for_One.png|Using All for One, Misaki Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) can create up to seven duplicates of herself. Billy_Numerous_TeenTitans.jpg|Billy Numerous (Teen Titans) Harris.jpg|M.F. Harris (Heroes Reborn) can create duplicates of himself by severing his limbs. Aku is Legion.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) shapeshifts into an army of himself. Hekapoo's horde.png|Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Kurumi vs Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi (Date A Live) can create temporal clones of herself. Queen Diana.jpg|After Orb entrusted Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) with a stone containing a soul fragment, she performed a spell to seal the fragment inside the pregnant queen of Lestarva. By doing so, a second child identical in both mind and body was created. Basically, the spell clones humans. Raizo is awesome.jpg|Raizo (One Piece) is a skilled expert in the ninja arts, among them is clone jutsu. Thousand Man Killer.gif|Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) using the thousand man killer to create duplicates of himself. Kid Amazo.jpg|Reggie Meyer (DC Comics) a survivor who recived both a cure and personal superpowers due to the Amazo Virus Pandemic, gained the ability to divide his mind yet increase his intellect between a number of duplicates, along with augmented strength between them. Copy Mario.jpg|Paper Mario (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam) can create multiple copies of himself with the Copy Block. Triad.jpg|Triad (DC Comics) is from a race of humanoid aliens from the planet Cargg. They all have the natural ability of Bio-Fission allowing the split their physical form into three independent bodies. Grey Gentlemen 2001 Cartoon Momo.png|The Grey Gentlemen (Momo) can only replicate and live as long as each individual has a sharing of their collected supply of time. If the organization's supply is not great enough, they have to kill off their members so the few survivors have enough for themselves Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Constructs Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Cloning